The Shadowed Tale of a King's Heart
by Ayokana
Summary: After a long line of events in the young Maou's life, maybe he will finally find that the arms he belongs in are none other than Conrad's. Unfinished. Rated M for later chapters.


Chapter One

I screamed at the top of my lungs, gasping to be heard by anybody, but no one was within earshot. I was a fool for letting myself wander out alone, far too self confident in my own safety; I didn't imagine anything could or would happen to me. The truth struck me. I was being kidnapped. I knew the terrible disease of obsession could take a massive toll on one's sanity, but I never knew it could carry someone this far.

One doesn't choose his soul, nor does one choose his fate, nor his destiny. This man, by the name of Aldebert von Gratz, was truly victim to obsession. Although I am a reincarnated version of his previous lover, Julia von Wincott, he cannot seem to shake the idea from his mind that I am, oh, I don't know, NOT HER!

He spoke as he ran, carrying me, my arms and legs tied together to prevent any rebellion. "It's alright, Julia, we can be together soon.

I became extremely annoyed immediately and blurted out, "I am NOT Julia! I am Yuuri Shibuya, member of the MALE SPECIES!"

He didn't appear to hear me, because instead of responding to what I had said, he just smiled and spoke softly, "Don't worry, Julia, don't worry, I'll always love you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Julia! I've never even met Julia! You're insane, need medication, and need to kindly let me down because I'm very uncomfortable right now!"

I was beginning to think that it would be pointless to try and continue arguing; he was too stubborn to even hear the words coming out of my mouth. I let out a load sigh, and was readily prepared to give up. It was only when I heard the sound of one familiar horse, in which I knew all too well, that my hopes were revived and I knew that I would be safe.

_Conrad Weller. _The soldier whom has pledged his eternal loyalty to me never did seem to falter, especially in times like this, where I need him most. I really do quite often feel bad for always needing to be rescued by him, but I think he can sometimes take enjoyment in saving my ass from the most stupid of situations, like this one for examples. Speaking of my ass, it really hurts being carried like this! I would much rather ride Conrad's horse, which isn't much more comfortable, but at least I know I'm safe by Conrad's side!

My mind faltered for a second as I heard his familiar, warm, merely intoxicatingly protective voice echo from not too far behind me, "Yuuri!" I let out a sigh of relief as I heard his horse near me.

Aldebert let out an irritated sound and spoke, "Damnit, Julia, they want to try and separate us again!"

Aldebert flew to the ground and Conrad struck him, knocking him over. However, Conrad still didn't fail to catch me with almost perfect timing, and held me close to his chest for a minute. "Yuuri, I promise to never _ever_ let anything like that happen to you again. You have no idea how worried I was about you! If anything would've happened, I wouldn't have known what to do with myself!" He hugged me tighter, protectively, yet not possessively. He wanted to keep me safe, told hold me that I would always be okay.

It was at that moment that I felt something I had never felt before, yet I couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling. It wasn't quite feeling safe or protected; I'm used to that feeling. I feel it every time Conrad is near me. It wasn't quite being cared about; I know what that feels like as well. People always speak about feeling love; could that be what this unusual rush of emotion is? I wouldn't know, I've never been in love before, especially not with the brother of my fiancé. This couldn't happen, I couldn't feel that way, and it simply wouldn't work out. But, what is my heart telling me? Oh, I don't know! I should just be happy to be headed back to Shin Makoku and not in the arms of a psychopath! I'll figure out my emotions after I get a peaceful night of sleep.


End file.
